


take me out (take me home)

by eatsumus



Series: darling, you're my (lover) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopting Dogs, Alternative Lifestyles, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff February 2021, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, SakuAtsu Precious™, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Good at Feelings, Sunchild Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: Kiyoomi swallows and with the unbelievable talent in making a fool of himself, he replies, “What breed are you?”Yepp, that’s him, people; Sakusa Kiyoomi, smooth man extraordinaire.“Uh, uhm— a good boy?”or alternatively: thatfic threadon my twitter about Sakusa Kiyoomi wanting to adopt a dog but ended up clowning himself in front of Atsumu. Expanded and full of Fluff.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: darling, you're my (lover) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143638
Comments: 48
Kudos: 361





	take me out (take me home)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for:  
> \- [mikee](http://twitter.com/misashiru13) on twitter. your art makes me so happy, thank you so much for always feeding us with fluff skts art <3  
> \- and to everyone who likes my fics! thank you so much for always supporting my stories. ily all. i hope you like this fic full of fluff :3
> 
>  **song for this:** Lover by Taylor Swift ✨

Kiyoomi isn’t really a _pet_ kind of person. For one, he’s a busy guy and almost always out of the house. For two, pets are… _filthy_. They have to learn the concept of _clean_ and _shitting_ outside and not _pissing_ on sofas— but _then again_ , human’s have to learn those too as they grow up so Kiyoomi can’t really blame animals for that—

Anyways, for three: Kiyoomi is not ready to be a _parent_ for a pet who needs his attention constantly. He could barely pay attention to _himself_ , let alone another creature.

However, he does _want_ a companion that isn’t— the romantic or sexual kind. He has friends, yes, but his friends are also busy and have their own significant others. To be honest, they make Kiyoomi feel _lonely;_ a third wheel, so to say. And it’s not like he hasn’t considered _dating_ but then again, he _is_ a busy person and most of the relationships he’s had rarely worked out; either because he isn’t _present_ enough or he doesn’t _love_ them.

Love?!

Kiyoomi snorts; a month in and people spouts about love? God, at least give him six months or a year to process his _feelings_.

So, yeah, Kiyoomi admits he’s lonely and that’s why, despite not being into— _pets_ much, Kiyoomi is going to try adopting a _dog_. Dogs are cute, are intelligent, and they like _affection._ His cousin, Motoya, has told him so when he asked him about adopting a pet. He’s also told him that adopting a dog will force Kiyoomi to stop being a _workaholic_ and in the process would make him less lonely.

Kiyoomi is going to adopt a dog because they are easier to deal with than a relationship.

Yepp.

* * *

It’s easy enough to find an adoption centre in Tokyo.

Kiyoomi has spent an hour searching for a place and another two hours researching _about_ the place. There isn’t much reviews on the internet, however, and Kiyoomi has to tell himself to just trust that one review of:

“ _Nice place! It’s a dog café slash adoption centre so you can hang-out with the dogs before you decide!”_

Yeah, he _can_ so do this. He tells himself that while pushing open the door to the café slash adoption centre located in the outskirts of _Shimotikazawa._ The neighbourhood it’s located in is quiet and it soothes Kiyoomi’s nerves, even if just a little.

The bell on top of the door _dings_ as he enters. One foot in and Kiyoomi is already greeted by the sight of— someone laying on the floor surrounded by dogs. He freezes, watches the dogs lick the guy’s face like he’s their own chew toy.

Huh.

Kiyoomi blinks, steps further inside, feeling entranced by the sight of this… person. The guy has short blonde hair, obviously dyed by how his undercut is darker, and he is _smiling_ brightly, patting the dogs one by one, cooing at them like they are his own children. Kiyoomi feels just a little breathless.

It’s not like Kiyoomi hasn’t seen someone as handsome as the blonde guy before but further inspection does separate him from a normal _guy_. Or maybe it’s just Kiyoomi’s lack of sleep that makes him think like that. He rubs his eyes, like the action would clear his head. Somehow, just a little, it does.

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoomi looks around and meets the eyes of someone who’s wearing a shirt with the place’s logo on it. The guy smiles and Kiyoomi smiles back, realizing too late that his mask is on and he probably looks like he’s got a cold dating back from the eighteen hundreds. Yikes.

Pulling his mask down, Kiyoomi clears his throat, smiles, and says, “U—Uh, are you an employee?”

The guy comes closer, nodding. “Yeah, I’m Hitoshi. You can ask me anything.”

Kiyoomi nods, feeling awkward. “I’m Kiyoomi. And I uh… kind of— want to adopt?”

“Adopt a dog?” Hitoshi asks and Kiyoomi nods, eyes darting to the guy who’s surrounded with various types of dogs, his giggles loud enough for Kiyoomi to hear. It is a— curious sight, almost _soft_. “We have a lot of dogs up for adoption. Some of them are out for a walk with Aran-san but the ones here are good choices too.”

“Oh,” Kiyoomi replies, a little distracted. He flicks his eyes to Hitoshi as he nods in acknowledgement before his gaze goes back to the blonde guy who’s now hugging what looks like a black Rottweiler dog.

“Kiyoomi-san?”

Kiyoomi blinks and turns to Hitoshi who has an amused smile on his face. Kiyoomi tries not to feel _caught_ but his face heats up anyways and that’s a dead give away. He sighs, betrayed by his own body’s reaction to being _embarrassed._ Tsk.

“Ah, sorry,” Kiyoomi offers a small apologetic smile.

Hitoshi shakes his head and asks, “So which dog interests you?”

And because Kiyoomi _is_ stupid, he absent-mindedly replies with, “That blonde dog.”

It takes him a second to realise what the fuck he’s said and when he does, he flushes a deeper red, ashamed that he’s acting so _shameless_. Hitoshi snorts out a laugh and Kiyoomi prevents himself from hightailing it out of there.

He clears his throat instead, a finger scratching his chin as he says, “Sorry. I— uh.”

Hitoshi shakes his head, darts his eyes towards Kiyoomi, meeting Kiyoomi’s eyes as he retorts, “Sorry, you can’t have him.” He grins then, teasing, before continuing, “He’s our best caretaker, you see.”

And as if he could hear them talking about him, the blonde guy turns to their direction and _beams_.

 _Oh_.

Kiyoomi hates to wax poetics about anything or anyone else. But he can’t help thinking that the guy’s smile directed towards him is like the sun rising from the east in the early morning, blinding yet beautiful; annoying yet a _comforting warmth_. That should be illegal, right? Should Kiyoomi file for _something?_ What was that called? Being too beautiful? Is that a good enough case?

A frown mars Kiyoomi’s lips when the blonde guy hops up from the circle of dogs he’s in and bounds towards them, that stupid smile still on his face.

Kiyoomi is going to _sue_ him.

“Hi!” The blonde guy greets when he comes to a stop beside Hitoshi who stands in front of Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi feels breathless once again. He needs an inhaler, he thinks. _Shit_. “Are you here to adopt? What type of breed do you like?”

Honestly, dog breeds are the last thing in Kiyoomi’s mind right now. What is he doing here again? He blinks, meeting hazel eyes, swimming with curiosity. The guy tilts his head, his whole focus on Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi swallows and with the unbelievable talent in making a fool of himself, he replies, “What breed are you?”

Yepp, that’s him, people; Sakusa Kiyoomi, smooth man extraordinaire.

The blonde guy blushes pink, a beautiful contrast on his tanned skin. He turns to his co-worker, muttering an, “Uhm—“

Kiyoomi stands there, wanting a hole to swallow him whole. Or maybe he should just dig his own grave right then and there? He’s kind of efficient in it, he’s discovered. With the way this conversation is going, he should just get a shovel and start with the process.

Hitoshi shrugs at the guy, grinning, whole face showing that he’s enjoying Kiyoomi’s misery. What an asshole. Should Kiyoomi sue him too?

The blonde guy turns to Kiyoomi once again, looking embarrassed, his ears red.

“Uh, uhm— a good boy?”

A _what_?

Kiyoomi stares at him this time, almost _judging_. Hitoshi is doubled over on the side, laughing as a couple of dogs paws at him, curious of what or _who_ he’s laughing at. Kiyoomi decides to ignore him and focuses on the guy in front of him who looks more of a tomato than a tomato itself.

It’s almost _endearing._

And because it _is_ endearing, Kiyoomi replies with an, “I see.” He nods, very serious, expression on his face not even changing. And, again, because Kiyoomi is _so_ smooth, he adds, “I like your breed.”

Yupp. Sakusa Kiyoomi, smooth man extraordinaire, strikes again.

A louder bark of laughter comes from Hitoshi, startling the dogs around them. Kiyoomi however, doesn’t pay him any attention and continues to look at the guy in front of him, blonde dyed hair looking so soft, Kiyoomi has the biggest urge to run his hands through it.

“Excuse me?!” The guy yelps, eyes wide.

It’s really not Kiyoomi’s fault that he has this— _rule_ of finishing anything that he’s started. Why leave anything unfinished when he can _finish_ them right away, right? And that’s why he decides to just— finish what he’s started here. He’s here already, embarrassed and digging his own grave, deeper than _six feet_ even. Might as well go through with it.

Yupp.

So, he says, “Then, can I adopt you?”

The guy flushes deeper, exclaims, “I’m not up for adoption!” He pauses, then sputters, “Wait— I’m not a dog!”

Kiyoomi purses his lips, insists, “But I like your breed.”

“I think—“ Hitoshi starts, small snickers still coming out of his lips. “I think he wants your number.”

The blonde turns to Hitoshi, scrunching his nose. Then he plants his gaze back to Kiyoomi, studying his form as he asks, “Why?”

Kiyoomi doesn’t hesitate to reply, “Because I like your bre—“

“I get it! Yer annoying!” Blonde guy sputters and covers his face with his hands, peeking at Kiyoomi through the gaps between his fingers.

Kiyoomi feels a little bad at being so—straightforward when normally he won’t even give someone a second glance much less tell them in a weird way that he _kind of_ likes them. Today is really not what Kiyoomi has expected but he isn’t one to think much of changed plans. Not right now, at least.

By the time the blonde puts his hands down, a few dogs are already pawing at his feet and even panting for his attention. Kiyoomi watches them, all big and almost _intimidating._ One dog in particular—the Rottweiler, Kiyoomi discovers—is glaring at him, baring its teeth.

Kiyoomi tries not to react because _it is a dog_ but he can’t help but glare back, challenging. They stare at each other for a total of a millisecond before the dog whines and paws at the blonde guy. Said blonde guy proceeds to sit on the floor, in front of Kiyoomi, and cuddles the black dog, cooing at it like its his child.

Petty and childish, Kiyoomi huffs, “I don’t like that dog.” Kiyoomi scrunches his nose, pouting.

Blonde guy makes a face, curling his lips into a frown, “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“It glared at me,” Kiyoomi insists and joins them on the floor anyways because he is too— _curious_ about this guy. Maybe it’s the blonde dyed hair, maybe it’s the smile, maybe it’s how he handles the dogs, gentle and caring. Kiyoomi doesn’t know but it makes him _stay_ , endeared.

“ _He_ didn’t!” Blonde guy gasps, dramatic. “Stop accusing my baby!” He hugs the dog, looking offended.

Kiyoomi frowns, looks at the dog, and he _swears_ to all the _Gods_ , the look on the dog’s face is _smug_.

What the fuck.

Can dogs do that? Kiyoomi continues to frown, swears the dog hates him. The blonde guy is surrounded once again, dogs vying for his attention. He gives them everything that he has, petting and kissing their furs, letting them lick his face while giggles escapes his lips.

Watching the blonde, Kiyoomi is startled when a tongue licks his knuckle. He turns to the culprit and sees a Golden Retriever laying beside him, head hooking itself on Kiyoomi’s thigh. Kiyoomi smiles at it and starts rubbing its belly, small panting and pleased noises coming out of its mouth.

“Why not adopt him?”

Kiyoomi startles, head snapping to where the blonde is. He is met with a soft smile and fond eyes and— that makes Kiyoomi almost _swoon._ It’s _ridiculous._ He’s really going to sue this guy, just he _wait_.

Clearing his throat, Kiyoomi shrugs, and with a teasing voice, says, “But I want to adopt you.”

“What are you?! Daddy long legs?!” Blonde guy retorts, exasperated, but with a small grin on his face.

Kiyoomi, a whole _disaster_ , replies, “So you think I’m daddy material.” He grins, hand still rubbing the dog close to him.

“Oh my god,” Blonde guy groans then huffs out a laugh and looks at Kiyoomi with a blinding smile. “You’re persistent. What’s your name?”

“Kiyoomi.”

“Okay then, Kiyoomi,” Blonde guy says while patting the dog on his lap, fingers rubbing the soft fur. “I’m Atsumu, nice to meet ya.” He tilts his head and cocks a brow, eyes dancing with mirth. “Are you here to adopt or flirt?”

Kiyoomi pauses. He is here to adopt but also— He blinks at Atsumu, replies, “Uh, adopt?”

Atsumu’s smile becomes bigger as he says, “A dog, right?”

“Why not you?” Kiyoomi scrunches his nose and pouts, knows perfectly well he’s being _insufferable_.

But Atsumu seems to not mind it and that’s why Kiyoomi continues— just bulldozing in on what the hell he’s doing. He thinks it’s _flirting_ but also— a relationship right now? Didn’t Kiyoomi want to adopt because he doesn’t want a relationship? He’s got _so much_ to sort out later.

For now, he watches Atsumu plop his whole body on the ground, feigning defeat, eyes peeking at Kiyoomi, smile on his lips.

“Fine. Whatever,” Atsumu waves a hand in the air while two dogs lays on top of him, making him huff loudly. “Ya win. Take me on a date first, ‘kay?” He kicks Kiyoomi with his feet and Kiyoomi makes a face but nods in agreement. “And give a home to one of these two.”

Kiyoomi nods again, watching Atsumu rub the heads of the dogs laying on top of him.

But because he’s a little shit, he says, “So can I take you home today or—“

“Oh my god,” Atsumu rolls around, a laugh escaping out of him. He peeks at Kiyoomi, hazel eyes warm under the blazing afternoon sun. “A date, Kiyoomi-san! Let’s go on one first!”

Kiyoomi grins and leans forward, petting the two dogs on top of Atsumu before petting Atsumu’s head, humming.

“Okay,” He rubs the black Rottweiler’s body, earning a quiet glare. “I’ll take this one and you.”

Atsumu giggles, the sound breathy, _cute._ “Thank ya, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi cocks a brow at the nickname, “Omi?”

“Hmm,” Atsumu looks up at him, grinning. “Sounds cute.”

“You’re cute,” Kiyoomi retorts.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu groans, blushing. “Please, shut up.”

Kiyoomi makes a face and shrugs, keeping his mouth shut as politely asked.

He spends a total of two hours in the café slash adoption centre.

One hour eating cake and drinking tea with Atsumu while petting the dogs begging for their attention, and one hour talking to Hitoshi and Atsumu about what he should prepare for adopting _Amaya_ , the black Rottweiler who has slowly warmed up to Kiyoomi.

When he leaves, it’s to Atsumu’s waves and _Amaya’s_ barks.

“Bye, Omi-kun!” Atsumu chirps before he gasps and exclaims, “Wait!”

Kiyoomi pauses, turns back to him, feeling like a Korean Drama lead who’s about to get confessed to. Sadly, when he faces Atsumu, he only sees his phone stretched towards him. Kiyoomi’s Korean Drama lead dreams shatters as he blinks at the phone, the two dog stickers on the back case melting his ridiculous imaginations.

“Give me your number,” Atsumu shakes his phone, urging Kiyoomi to take it.

Kiyoomi’s lips forms into a soft _oh,_ realising his stupidity. Wow, did Atsumu’s beauty really distract him this much? That’s _awful_.

He smiles, breathes out, “Oh yeah.”

He stops himself from whooping in victory or something and pretends that he isn’t eager to give Atsumu his number. He slowly takes the phone and types his number on the screen, saving it with his name _just to make sure._ He’s a considerate man, okay.

That’s him, full of consideration.

Ha.

“Nice,” Atsumu looks down at the screen, smile forming into a soft one. He looks up again and waves, followed by _Amaya’s_ loud barks. “Bye, Omi-kun! I’ll message ya!”

Kiyoomi nods, smiling back and waving at _Amaya_ and Atsumu. He turns around, pulls the mask over his face and smiles to himself.

What the hell did he just do?

Fuck.

When he’s riding the subway on the way home, he receives a message from an unknown number. He opens it, skeptical.

 _atsumu:_  
\- hi, omi-kun! are you free this sunday?

Kiyoomi feels his heart thud just a little bit wildly. Fucking traitor that it is. He clicks his tongue under his mask and types a reply, couldn’t help the stupid grin forming on his face as he presses send.

 _kiyoomi:_  
\- hi, atsumu. yes, of course. anything in mind?

 _atsumu:_  
\- you’ll see! just meet me at 15:00 in the café （＾∇＾）

 _kiyoomi:_  
\- okay, atsumu. see you.

 _atsumu:_  
\- see you, omiomi!

* * *

Kiyoomi definitely doesn’t stress about his date with Atsumu. No, he _doesn’t_. He just— well, he stays up the whole Sunday night thinking of different scenarios that _might_ happen later on their date.

But is it really a date?

Kiyoomi frowns as he looks at himself in the mirror, tracing the bags under his eyes. He _did_ come off too— forceful, and Kiyoomi hates to think that Atsumu is only doing it to appease him. That thought alone makes him want to just burrow under his blankets, preferably with a romance anime that would distract him and also simultaneously make him cry because he wants what they have.

Then again, didn’t Kiyoomi think relationships are too troublesome? After all, he went to the adoption centre to adopt a dog _because_ he can’t keep a relationship. Well—

It’s too late now, is it? Kiyoomi has dug his own grave and despite this grave giving him serious whiplash over his own decisions, he takes a deep breath and decides to just— lay in this coffin and see where it takes him. Maybe his funeral, maybe heaven. Maybe to Atsumu. He hopes it’s the latter.

Giving a serious, albeit a little deprecating, talk to himself, Kiyoomi nods to himself and looks at his figure on the mirror; black cargo jeans, oversized white shirt with an oversized cream sweater on top. Simple outfit for a simple day.

Taking another deep shaky breath, Kiyoomi narrows his eyes at his pale and tired looking face on the mirror, and says, like the lunatic that he _isn’t_ ,

“You can do this.”

Right. He can.

Atsumu bounds to him when he arrives at the café, nerves trembling under his skin but excitement almost overriding it. Kiyoomi can do this and if he _can’t_ , then he’ll just get plastic surgery and move to Korea to be the drama lead that he’s always dreamt of. Ha.

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu smiles, wide and bright.

Kiyoomi almost squints, the smile blinding and really _bad_ for his fragile heart. Can’t Atsumu be merciful this fine Sunday afternoon? Damn. Kiyoomi has decided against suing Atsumu over being too _blinding_ but maybe Kiyoomi should actually do it? He thinks he has a strong case against Atsumu. Like, almost giving him a heart attack because he’s too _gorgeous_ or something along those lines.

Hmm, much to consider.

“Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi snaps out of his thoughts and blinks at Atsumu who’s now looking at him curiously. He feels his face heat up a little, a tad bit embarrassed for being lost in his own thoughts.

“Sorry,” Kiyoomi clears his throat and smiles. “Hi, Atsumu. What are we doing today?”

Atsumu tilts his head, looking like a puppy before his face blooms into another bright grin. _Ugh_ , that’s _illegal_.

“You look so handsome, Omi-kun!” Atsumu chirps, assessing him. Kiyoomi _almost_ blushes. “Looking too handsome for a date in the park while dog sitting.” Atsumu tells him and Kiyoomi pauses.

 _What_.

He says out loud, “ _What_?”

Atsumu giggles, tugging Kiyoomi’s wrist and pulling him further inside the room. Normally, Kiyoomi would have shaken off any type of sudden _touch_ but he lets Atsumu do it because— well, he isn’t repulsed by him. _And_ Kiyoomi has gotten over his _emo_ phase where he thinks being _cold_ is edgy. He _is_ still cold but that’s because of his resting bitch face. _Sue him_ , his parents gave him this, he never had any _choice_.

“Well, I thought of going somewhere like movies or dinner but that’s too cliché, no?” Atsumu turns to him, scrunching his nose. Kiyoomi scrunches his nose back, smile tugging on his lips. “So, I figured! We can have a picnic with _Amaya_ and his friends in the park! The weather is amazing and being outside is nice. Don’t you think so?”

No, _no_ , Kiyoomi doesn’t think so.

Being outside under the sun isn’t really Kiyoomi’s type of activity. He’s more of a _sit in a café where it’s cool and cozy while people watching_ kind of guy but—

But Atsumu’s smile is too irresistible and Kiyoomi finds himself _nodding_ before even his brain can catch up.

“Okay,” Kiyoomi hears himself say, like a devil has possessed him. Uh— maybe? Might research that later. Maybe Atsumu is one of those witches or wizards that brews love potions and Kiyoomi is now his victim. _Well_.

“Great!” Atsumu exclaims and drops Kiyoomi’s wrist, bounding to someone who looks like another employee of the centre. Kiyoomi follows him like a puppy, shuffling to where they’re talking. “Aran-kun, I’ll take _Amaya, Emi, Hana,_ and _Haru_ with me, okay?”

The employee—Aran—nods in agreement. “Alright. Just make sure to be home on time. We need to bathe them before the day ends.”

“I know,” Atsumu chuckles and turns to Kiyoomi. “This is Omi-kun, by the way. He’s going to adopt _Amaya_.”

Aran smiles at Kiyoomi. “Nice to meet you, Omi.” Kiyoomi feels his eyebrow twitch at the use of the nickname Atsumu has given him but doesn’t say anything, just smiles back and nods. “Take care of the kids, especially Atsumu.”

“Hey!” Atsumu pouts then sticks his tongue out at Aran. “I’m responsible.”

“Right,” Aran rolls his eyes, playful. “Have a good date.”

Kiyoomi nods again, says, “Thank you, Aran-san.”

“Eh, whatever. My date ideas are always amazing! Come on, Omi! Let’s get my children.” Atsumu tugs Kiyoomi to the pile of four dogs; one he recognises as _Amaya_ , one the golden retriever from before, and two new ones. They look _identical_.

Atsumu crouches in front of the dogs who sits up at the sight of him, tongue lolling out as they paw at him happily. Kiyoomi watches as he pets them one by one, pouting his lips as they lick his face, happiness radiating from his very being. It is— more than endearing, that Atsumu loves the dogs surrounding him so much, that the dogs love him back just as much.

It’s like seeing an image of how Atsumu might _love_ him in the future. If everything goes well. And Kiyoomi does want it to go well. To hell with failed relationships and thinking he isn’t _made_ for it. Maybe he was just waiting for Atsumu.

Maybe he is a _clown_ that is a hopeless romantic for thinking such things.

Kiyoomi sighs to himself and crouches beside Atsumu, petting _Amaya_ who turns to stare at him, like the first time. Kiyoomi stares back before tilting his head and _Amaya_ barks, tackling him to the floor. He’s forced to let out a huffed out laugh, the dog’s figure a heavy weight on top of him. Nevertheless, he lets _Amaya_ pant on top of him and paw at his chest, like stepping on Kiyoomi would make Kiyoomi disappear.

This dog is really too overprotective of Atsumu. Tsk.

“Ah, Omi! Amaya loves you already,” Atsumu giggles, peering at them.

Kiyoomi turns to him, cocking a brow. “I think he’s trying to kill me.”

Atsumu laughs, rubbing Amaya’s head. “Eh, he isn’t. He’s just happy to see you.”

At those words, Kiyoomi looks up at Amaya and narrows his eyes. Amaya barks at his face and for the first time that day, he regrets not wearing his mask because Amaya just spat on him.

Sigh.

“Right,” Kiyoomi replies, unconvinced.

“Do you want to walk to the park with Amaya and Emi? Or Hana and Haru?” Atsumu asks after Kiyoomi succeeds in getting up from the floor.

“Hana and Haru?” Kiyoomi asks, looking at the three dogs that he does not know the names of.

“These two Border Collies are siblings! They look like twins though. Reminds me of ‘Samu and me,” Atsumu smiles, rubbing the chin of one of the Border Collies.

“…samu?”

“Yepp, he’s my twin,” Atsumu replies, nonchalant. “But I’m more handsome.”

“You’re fraternal?” Kiyoomi blinks, trying to picture Atsumu’s twin.

“Nope. Identical.”

“Oh,” Kiyoomi nods. Wait— “How can you be more handsome if you two are identical?”

Atsumu turns to him then, making a face of distaste. Kiyoomi bites back a laugh, keeps his face serious.

“I just am, OmiOmi!” Atsumu huffs. “Are ya gonna leave me for ‘Samu?”

Kiyoomi hums, pretends to consider it. Atsumu gasps dramatically and slaps his arm, pouting.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kiyoomi chuckles, rubbing his arm. “I don’t even know your twin.”

“Hmpf, well, you won’t get to know him until we’re official.” Atsumu says, like it’s— nothing. Like declaring a future _relationship_ , an official one, with Kiyoomi is like talking about the weather. Casual, no nonsense.

But maybe it _should_ be like that. A relationship that is easy to shape, easy to find comfort in, without any complications. Kiyoomi has become too used to complicated ones where he chases and _chases_ and then they leave him because he isn’t _there_ or that he’s too cold. Looking back, chasing someone _did_ become exhausting and Kiyoomi— Maybe he isn’t made for it. And that’s why Atsumu, who declares it _just like that_ , makes him _relax_ because Kiyoomi is too used to doing _too much_ that doing _less_ gives him a little comfort.

He looks at Atsumu, like he’s the second coming of Jesus or something. Atsumu blinks at him, cocks a brow in question.

Kiyoomi smiles, nods, “Okay. Let’s make it official quickly then.”

Atsumu’s mouth falls open, his face looking shocked. Kiyoomi tilts his head, smile still on his face as he watches a light blush rise from Atsumu’s neck to his cheeks. _Cute_.

“Hmpf,” Atsumu huffs, light, sheepish. “We’ll see.” He then shoves two dog leashes on Kiyoomi’s chest, forcing Kiyoomi to cradle them. “You can walk with Amaya and Emi. They’re _energetic_.”

Kiyoomi frowns slightly, wondering what the hell that means. They can’t be that bad, no?

They are _that_ bad.

Amaya and Emi tugs Kiyoomi here and there while they walk to the park. Atsumu is walking leisurely with Hana and Haru, holding a picnic basket full of food and drinks. Kiyoomi almost _envies_ him but he really does not have a time to _feel envy_ when Amaya is trying to run off to follow something, maybe a scent, maybe a ghost, _who knows_. Atsumu only laughs at Kiyoomi, snickering behind his back while enjoying the presence of the two behaved dogs beside him.

When they finally get to the park, Atsumu proceeds to set up the picnic blanket while Kiyoomi runs around playing with the dogs. And when Atsumu finishes setting up the blanket, Kiyoomi slumps on it breathing heavily. Kiyoomi really isn’t made for _activities_ under the sun _but_ it’s not like he lacks stamina. It’s just— _too hot_ and the dogs are _very energetic_.

Now that the dogs are laying around them, tired after chasing Kiyoomi around the park, Kiyoomi has time to breathe and just bask in the fresh air and the near quiet surrounding them.

They’re in a small park, specifically for dogs and families to hang-out in. Most people go to bigger parks like _Yoyogi Park_ or _Meiji Jingu Gaien_ but this one is small and almost unknown, in the middle of _Shimotikazawa_ and _Shibuya_. It’s— peaceful, so to say. And Kiyoomi likes that.

A hand combs through Kiyoomi’s hair and Kiyoomi blinks his eyes open, peeking at Atsumu sitting by his head.

“Tired?” Atsumu rubs his temple, smiling down at him.

Kiyoomi huffs and closes his eyes again, enjoying Atsumu’s touch. “Just a little. Hana and Haru chased me for _forever_.”

He hears Atsumu’s giggles, a smile forming on Kiyoomi’s lips at hearing it. He breathes in, basks in the peaceful atmosphere. If dates with Atsumu are always like this then Kiyoomi would never mind going on dates with him often.

“They like doing that,” Atsumu says, fingers scratching Kiyoomi’s scalp. Kiyoomi hums. “Are you going to sleep, Omi?”

Kiyoomi opens an eye to peek at Atsumu. He replies, “If you keep on doing that then yes.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop his actions on Kiyoomi’s head. “At least eat something. I made onigiris and a delicious bento.”

“Homemade bento box?” Kiyoomi asks, then adds teasingly, “Are you sure you didn’t just buy it from the _konbini_?”

“Hey, don’t be rude,” Atsumu tugs on his hair harshly, making Kiyoomi hiss and open both of his eyes, glaring at Atsumu. “I made them,” Atsumu smiles down at him, fingers gentle once again. “Ya should taste it.”

“Is it because you poisoned—“

“Rude,” Atsumu flicks his forehead lightly and Kiyoomi laughs before sitting up.

“Fine, fine,” Kiyoomi crosses his legs in front of Atsumu. “Give me your homemade bento. I’ll eat everything even if it tastes like shit.”

Atsumu beams at him, letting the rude comment slide off. “Great!” He produces a green bento box with three layers. Kiyoomi cocks a brow, surprised. “So, ‘Samu actually helped me but I made most of it. I didn’t know what you liked but I remember you mentioning you liked _umeboshi_ so I brought some of _okaa-san_ ’s homemade one.”

Kiyoomi is a _fool_.

How did he think the date won’t go well? How did he think Atsumu is only going on a date with him to _appease_ him? Atsumu even _did_ this.

Kiyoomi is a fucking _fool_ and he really should stop feeling like he should propose to Atsumu right then and there. For one, they’re not official _yet_. For two, they’re _too_ young. Maybe in two years, he could.

And three: Atsumu is _talking_ so animatedly, the afternoon sun behind him making his futures even more _glowing_. He looks _ethereal_ and Kiyoomi does not know what to do with the feelings rushing through him.

It’s too much.

But it’s also _amazing_.

Wow.

“Thank you,” Kiyoomi manages to say in the midst of Atsumu explaining how he burned an egg while making the sweet _tamagoyaki_.

Atsumu snaps his mouth close and looks at him with bright eyes, hazel and sparkling and—

Kiyoomi breathes in, reaches out for Atsumu’s hand and squeezes it.

“Thank you, Atsumu,” He says, smiling. “Next time, I’ll make food for you.”

“Oh,” Atsumu breathes out, cheeks blooming pink. “Oh, uhm— well, if— if Omi wants to then who am I to say no.” He looks at Kiyoomi, looking awestruck.

“I really didn’t think you’d put so much effort in… this date. I thought you were just trying to appease me. I was too forceful the other day…” Kiyoomi frowns, thinking again of how Atsumu has tried to _dissuade_ him multiple times.

Atsumu lays the bento box to the side, Amaya lifting his head and looking at it. Then he grabs Kiyoomi’s hands in both of his and squeezes tightly, soft smile marring his lips.

“No, you weren’t. I was just— Embarrassed. I didn’t think someone like Omi would want my number,” Atsumu says, looking down at their hands. “You know you are handsome, right? I thought you were joking.”

Kiyoomi frowns and quickly replies, “I would never joke about this.”

Atsumu shrugs, nodding, “I know that now. You react so cutely when I do something, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi narrows his eyes, retaliates, “No, _you_ react so cutely when I do something.”

“No, _you—_ “

Amaya barks, cutting Atsumu’s words. Then he lays in between them, staring at the bento with a new intensity.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi looks at each other before bursting out into loud laughters, making the other three dogs huddle closer to them.

“I think Amaya is in love with you,” Kiyoomi states after their laughters dies into small giggles.

Atsumu shrugs, “Good thing you’re adopting him, huh?”

Kiyoomi looks down at Amaya whose paws are touching the bento box, trying to act _slick_. Ha.

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi grabs the bento box and holds it up, making Amaya bark at him. “Good thing I’m adopting him.”

“I’ll visit often so he won’t ever fall out of love,” Atsumu giggles as Kiyoomi tries to hoist the bento box higher while Amaya and now Emi paws at his chest and back.

“Hey,” Kiyoomi pouts. “Do I really have to compete with a dog for your attention even at home?”

Atsumu laughs and smooshes his face against Hana’s fur, Haru laying on his lap. “Yepp, it’s what you deserve.”

Kiyoomi sighs, defeated, “Mean.”

“Again, what you deserve.”

“I’m going to sue you,” Kiyoomi huffs, giving Atsumu the bento box.

Atsumu takes the bento box and Amaya and Emi settle down, becoming behaved all of a sudden. That _is_ favouritism. Tsk.

“Sue me, baby. I know the law,” Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows and Kiyoomi barks out a loud laugh, startling the dogs.

He ends up not having to retaliate because Amaya tackles him and proceeds to lay on top of him like he’s his own personal bed.

Atsumu only watches while giggling. The little shit.

Kiyoomi doesn’t mind.

It feels good. Being here, with the dogs; with Atsumu.

He wants to stay here forever.

But forever does not exist because the dogs needs to bathe and their date has to end.

It’s fine though because Atsumu promises Kiyoomi a second date and a third date and— _so on_.

“Take care, Omi-kun,” Atsumu smiles, Amaya beside him, barking his own goodbye. “Next time you come again, you’ll have to bring Amaya with you.”

Kiyoomi grins, says, “And you too?”

Atsumu steps forward, tugs Kiyoomi down and plants a kiss on his cheek before whispering, “Of course, OmiOmi.”

Kiyoomi blushes, the innocent action of a kiss being pressed to his cheek making him feel so _giddy_. What the fuck. Is he a virgin? A teenager in love?

“R—Right,” Kiyoomi stutters after Atsumu pulls back. “Thank you for today.”

Atsumu waves and blows a kiss, over-exaggerated. “No problem, Omi! I’ll call you later to talk about our next date, ‘kay?”

Kiyoomi grins, wide, “Of course. I’ll be waiting.” He then looks down at Amaya and pets his head, cooing, “Bye, Amaya. Come home with me next time, okay?”

Amaya barks, panting happily. Kiyoomi giggles, petting him for the last time before straightening up and nodding his last goodbye to Atsumu.

“Bye, Atsumu. Call me.”

“I’ll call ya!”

And with that, Kiyoomi’s Sunday ends. His date ends. And his clothes might be littered with fur and a few rice from the onigiri that fell on him because of Emi _but_ he’s heart feels so full that he can’t even care about that.

Being with Atsumu feels good and Kiyoomi likes that.

Maybe he should have adopted earlier— Hmm.

Well, no matter. He’s going to have a dog soon _and_ maybe a boyfriend.

That alone makes him skip to the subway station with a smile on his face.

It is, indeed, a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehe before you all ask for part 2: yes, there will be a part 2. you all have to wait for sakuatsu fluff week though. haha. thank you for reading! comment, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated <3 or just comment fluffy things uwu muax
> 
> as usual, you can find me [@eatsumus](http://twitter.com/eatsumus) on twitter.


End file.
